Pursuant to 37 CFR 1.71(e), this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection and the owner of this patent document reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
In modern medicine there are numerous clinical situations in which it is desirable to control or modify body temperature of a patient. For example, hypothermia can be induced in humans and some animals for the purpose of protecting various organs and tissues against the effects of ischemic, anoxic or toxic insult. For example, hypothermia can have neuroprotective and/or cardioprotective effects in patients who suffer an ischemic event such as a myocardial infraction or acute coronary syndrome, post-anoxic coma following cardiopulmonary resuscitation, traumatic brain injury, stroke, subarachnoid hemorrhage, fever or neurological injury. Also, studies have shown that hypothermia can ameliorate nephrotoxic effects of radiographic contrast media (e.g., radiocontrast nephropathy) in patients who have pre-existing renal impairment.
One method for inducing hypothermia—or otherwise modifying or controlling a patient's body temperature—involves insertion of an endovascular heat exchange catheter into the patient's vasculature and circulation of a heat exchange fluid, such as warmed or cooled saline solution, through a heat exchanger located on the catheter. This results in exchange of heat between the circulating heat exchange fluid and blood that is coursing through the patient's vasculature. Because the blood circulates throughout the patient's entire body, this technique can be effective to change the patient's core body temperature to a desired target temperature and to thereafter maintain the target core body temperature for a period of time.
In some clinical situations, it is desirable to induce hypothermia as rapidly as possible. Once such example is in the treatment of acute myocardial infarction. Patients who are diagnosed with acute myocardial infarction are often treated with a coronary intervention or surgery (e.g., angioplasty or coronary artery bypass surgery) to reperfuse the ischemic myocardium. In at least one study, it was observed that patients with anterior wall infarctions whose core body temperature had been lowered to at least 35° C. prior to reperfusion by angioplasty had significantly smaller median infarct size than other patients with anterior wall infarctions whose core body temperature was greater than 35° C. at the time of reperfusion. This observation is not explained by other factors such as time-to-presentation, lesion location or quantity of antegrade coronary flow (TIMI Flow) prior to the angioplasty. This would suggest that, at least in acute myocardial infarction cases, it is desirable to lower the patient's body temperature to at least 35° C. as rapidly as practical so that reperfusion may also be accomplished as rapidly as practical after such hypothermia has been induced.